The GRC on Glial Biology is in its 12th year of operation and is considered the premier international meeting on glial biology and is widely attributed to having significantly contributed to the emerging prominence of glial biology of a subfield within Neuroscience. The broad goal of the meeting is to share cutting edge research on the interaction of the various glial cells with each other, with vascular cells and with neurons The 2015 meeting will have a particular emphasize on the role of glial in functional brain development, and as a consequence how glial cells contribute to diseases of brain development such as autism, Rett syndrome, cerebral palsy and others. Also emphasized is the emerging role of microglia in development and model organisms to study glial neuronal interactions. 36 speakers and 9 discussion leaders have committed to participate. These represent a balanced mixture of prominent established investigators and emerging young scientists. The Gordon Research Seminar on Glial Biology will be giving an opportunity to graduate students, postdocs and early career scientists to present either orally or in poster presentations, and this grant wil in parts, be used to maximize trainee participation. This meeting is relevant to the mission of NIH and has high health relevance. Designated sessions will discuss the role of glia in developmental brain disorders, in diseases affecting the brain vasculature, neurodegenerative diseases and white matter - myelin - disorders.